


In the Garden

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 Table of Doom [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: April Showers 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah and Hayley pay Tyler a visit while he's in the Garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime between "Reigning Pain in New Orleans" and "500 Years of Solitude," with spoilers up through the latter. Written for the prompt 'Ramshackle' for the Phase 14 Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

Rebekah walked through the ramshackle remains of what was to have been her and Marcel’s home. There, at the back of the Garden, Tyler was bricked into a wall from the neck down.

The hybrid was already desiccating, Rebekah was pleased to see. Opening his eyes, he took in the sight of the Original standing before him, a smile on her face. “Come to gloat?” he asked.

“Actually, I came to talk” said the blonde, reaching into her purse and pulling out a bag of blood. Tyler’s eyes glowed yellow and the veins stood out on his face in hunger.

Rebekah waved the blood bag in front of him. “Oh, would you like some?” she teased. After a moment, she stuck a straw into the bag and held it up to his lips so he could drink from it.

Tyler took a long sip. When Rebekah was satisfied that he’d had enough, she pulled the bag away.

“That’s enough for now” said Rebekah. “Let’s get down to business, shall we?”

Tyler sighed. “What is it you want?”

“It seems that Katherine Pierce’s luck has finally caught up with her; she’s dying. Klaus has decided a trip back to Mystic Falls to celebrate is in order” said the vampire.

“What does any of this have to do with me?” asked Tyler.

“Klaus wants me to go with him” said Rebekah. “I may be taking you with me. Or I may be leaving you here to rot.”

Tyler glowered. “And how are you going to decide what to do?” he asked.

“I’m not” said Rebekah. “She is.” Rebekah moved aside.

Making her way through the Garden was Hayley. The werewolf looked disgusted, though whether it was from the presence of the desiccating bodies or being in proximity to the guy who had tried to kill her and her baby, Tyler couldn’t tell.

“Hayley” said Tyler tersely.

“Hello Tyler” said Hayley.

Tyler eyed her stomach. It was larger than the last time he’d seen her.

Hayley saw where his were looking. She groaned. “Seriously, Tyler?”

“What do you expect, Hayley? You’re carrying the child of the man who turned me into a monster and killed my mother” said Tyler

“That’s not the baby’s fault!” cried Hayley.

“Klaus is going to use that child to create an army of hybrids” Tyler said.

“I won’t let him” said Hayley, determination in her voice.

Tyler laughed. “You really think you can stop Klaus? He’ll kill you the second that child is born. And he’ll raise that child to be a monster, just like him.”

Hayley shook her head. “This child is mine” she said. “No one is taking her away from me. Not you and not Klaus.”

The werewolf turned to leave the Garden. As she did, she called over her shoulder to Rebekah. “Send him back to Mystic Falls. I can’t stand the thought of him being anyway near here when the baby is born.”

Rebekah turned her attention back to Tyler. “Looks like today’s your lucky day” she said.


End file.
